Awkward Rizzles Moments
by AnitaPlant
Summary: Putting this out here by reader request. These are unrelated short stories previously put on Tumblr. Meant to be humorous, not serious.. Keep that in mind, please:)
1. Chapter 1

**Deleted Scene S4, E07**

The hand pressed into her hip dug in a little deeper as Maura's back hits the wall in her office. A fingertip draws a torturously slow trail down her neck, tracing her jugular. Hot breath washes over the side of her face as the heated words are spoken.

"You know this is all your fault, don't you?"

Maura shivers and draws in a shaky breath, as a thumb brushes across her bottom lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me, Dr. Isles." The hand slides from her hip up the side of her ribcage, "You knew exactly what you were doing, and now you're going to have to pay for it."

Maura's eyes slip closed as teeth scrape along her earlobe. She can't hide the shutter than runs through her body. Her fingers tighten around the jacket in front of her.

"It must be nice to have someone like her at your beck and call, huh? Someone so devoted, they'd do anything for you-even at great risk of bodily harm."

Her breathing is shallow as she looks into the dark, expectant eyes in front of her. She wordlessly nods her answer, hoping it is the right response.  
In an instant, her mouth is covered by urgent, searching lips as strong fingers tangle in her hair.

She breaks free for a breath, "Jane…I'm sorry."

The detective smirks, "Don't lie, Maura. I don't want you to get hives." Her fingers trace along the doctor's jaw line. "Susie, can you hold down Detective Rizzoli…really, Maur?" Jane mimics her as she shakes her head at the smaller woman.

"You knew what that would do to me." Jane says as she lets her eyes wander down the doctor's body, taking in every delicious curve.

"I didn't mean-…oh..," the doctor starts, but the thigh pressed between her legs as Jane shifts makes her gasp in pleasure.

"The door's not locked." Maura manages as Jane moves her leg higher.

Jane hums at the warmth of the doctor against her, "Don't care."

She takes another taste of the doctor's mouth.

"This is me…getting back at you," she says as she devours Maura's moans.

"So worth it," the doctor mumbles into dark curly hair as she tightens her grip on Jane's back and attempts to grind into her leg shamelessly.

The detective pulls back slightly before Maura can get any leverage.

"Now I'm going to give you…," moist lips trail down the doctor's throat.

"…what…," teeth nip at the juncture of her shoulder and neck as Maura gasps for air.

"…you…," a hand slips over her breast in a teasing promise of more to come.

"…want." She punctuates the sentence with a chaste kiss to the doctor's lips.

Burning arousal and the thrill of doing something so, so wrong at work has Maura's body thrumming with excitement.

"Yes, please Jane." Maura practically begs as Jane heads over to the couch in her office.

"You've been asking for it all day, so just for you, babe…," Jane sprawls her lanky frame across the couch, "I'm going to lay flat on my back, and I'm gonna-"

She reaches under the pillow and pulls out the frozen gel pack.

"…Ice my ankle for 20 minutes." Jane watches Maura's face fall flat.

Jane snuggles her head back into the accent pillow, Rizzoli smirk firmly in place on her face. "Don't ever ask Susie to hold me down again."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane thumbs through the case file on her desk. Only thirty minutes left in the workday and no leads on the new case. She must be missing something and it is driving her crazy, so she refocuses on the pages in front of her, intent on finding something.

Maura brushes into the bullpen, energetic and glowing like usual. "Hi, Jane. Big plans for the weekend?"

Jane flips to the next page to peruse an old accident report, "Yeah. I'm getting treated to dinner and drinks tonight," she flips the paper over, "then I'm going to get down and dirty."

Maura's eyes widen slightly, "Oh." She smiles and prods Jane for more information. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Jane's head cocks slightly to the side, her eyes squinting as she examines skid marks from the crime scene photo, "Not a guy."

A shiver of excitement runs down Maura's spine. "Oh…I," Maura stutters, the new bit of information catching her completely by surprise, "I…I didn't realize that was an option."

Jane's eyes scan the report, only half-paying attention to the conversation, "Yeah, well…I'd do just about anything for a free meal."

A spike of jealously rattles through Maura's body as she imagines Jane with another woman. It's a dangerous mix, when combined with the unrequited desire that permeates every thought in her mind, _every single goddamn day_, as she gazes at the detective.

Maura swallows the lump in her throat as she settles on the corner of Jane's desk. She leans down and places her hand on the detective's forearm to get her attention.

"I've been feeding you for the past 4 years," she lets her thumb gently caress the olive skin. Her voice is seductive, suggestive and _oh, so promising_ as she breathes the words close to Jane's ear. "What will you do for me, Jane."

The folder lands on the desk in a thud. "Huh?" Now she has Jane's full attention.

"Have I not been clear?" Maura questions, her gaze momentarily lowering to Jane's chest before returning to the brunette's eyes.

Jane's bow furrows and she shakes her head, clearly caught off-guard. "Wait…what?"

"Were you trying to make me jealous or…" Maura lets her hand roam along Jane's arm possessively, "…are you just trying to torture me by going out with another woman?"

"Oh shi-," Janes starts and then stops. "I-I just meant I was just going over to Ma's tonight." Big brown, apologetic eyes stare back at the doctor. "She bribed me into fixing the grout in her shower in exchange for cooking me dinner." Jane smiles uncomfortably at the doctor.

"Oh," Maura straightens her shoulders as she tries to hide the hint of embarrassment, "I didn't realize you were out for hire."

"I'm not." Jane crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "I only do home repair for the ones I love." She adds quickly, "In exchange for food and booze, of course."

Maura chews on the inside of her lip. Cats already out of the bag, so she decides to forge ahead. "Do you have anything going on Saturday night?"

Jane shrugs, "Nah. I got nothing."

"Good," the doctor smiles as she pushes up off of Jane's desk. "Dinner and drinks at my place. Then we'll get down and dirty." She walks towards the door.

"Ah, Maur…," Jane whines, "Don't make fix your grout, too." Her face scrunches up at the prospect of Maura's huge, oversized shower.

Maura pulls open the door and looks over her shoulder and winks at Jane, "I don't need any grout, Detective."


	3. Chapter 3

The deep peal of laughter coming out of his partner's mouth brings him back to a state of semi-consciousness. Slowly, his brain begins to piece together the late night at work, followed by the even later night at the Robber. He winces as he remembers the suspect that got by him earlier that night and pushed into Korsak, causing the older detective to partially dislocate his shoulder. He vaguely remembers Jane making him do two shots of tequila as penance for the mishap.

He creaks an eye open to see the bar empty from his spot at the end of the booth, his head still slumped on his arms where he's been sleeping. He watches in the distance as Murray finishes cleaning up behind the bar. No doubt they are just about to be kicked out of the place since it is already clearly past closing time. His eye slips back closed, too tired to stay open.

"Mmm," Maura practically growls, "I'm not going to lie, because I can't." The doctor hiccups slightly, "I've actually fantasized about you asking me to do this this for a long time, Jane."

Frost can feel the doctor squirm in the booth next to him. He squeezes his eyes tighter together, but he can't stop his ears from hearing the conversation going on next to him.

"Fantasized, huh?" Jane's voice is playful. "You must really be desperate."

Maura soldiers on and lets the dig go by unnoticed, "Are you going to show me how to do it?"

He hears the bottom of Jane's beer bottle thunk down on the table, slightly jarring his head. He can feel her shift in her seat, no doubt leaning closer to the doctor next to him.

"Come on, Maura…you're a genius. You know how it works," she teases, and Frost can practically see the smirk on Jane's face with his eyes closed. He's inherently grateful that they can't see the flush of his skin. Not that they would would notice, anyway. They seem to have forgotten that he even exists.

"Mmhmm," the doctor hums, "Yes, but I want to learn from an expert. You are an expert, aren't you? I want my first time to be with the best."

Jane laughs again, and he can hear her take a swig from her beer bottle as she takes a needed break in the conversation.

Maura doesn't give her a chance to answer, "Tell me how it's done, Jane," the doctor begs, "I don't want you to be disappointed in me. I don't want you to have any regrets."

Jane shifts, and he knows that she has taken the doctor's hand to ease her apprehension. He racks his brain with ways to get out of this situation, but playing asleep might be the best solution. That is, until he hears the next words out of Jane's mouth.

"Maur, I promise you…no regrets." She smiles as she lets her fingers trail down the doctor's forearm to her hand. She clears her throat, "You have long, strong fingers. You'll do just fine, Dr. Isles."

Frost is paralyzed into inactivity.

"Sometimes it's easier if you just close your eyes and visualize," Jane says softly as she leans back into her seat. "Just let instinct take over, Maur."

"So close your eyes and walk me through it, Jane." Maura pleads quietly.

He hears his partner take a deep breath and release it slowly. He smirks to himself a little. Jane is so freaking whipped, he can almost guarantee that she has her eyes closed like him.

"I like to start with my hands up by the chest. Get settled…comfortable, you know?" Jane pauses for a moment before she continues. "Then I like to let the palm of my hands slide over the curves, roll the hardness between my fingers and cup the weight in my hands." Frost's throat is suddenly dry as he hears his partner's voice lower even further, "Then I slide my left palm down to the bottom, and wait for just a beat before I slide two fingers in as far as they will go." Jane licks her lips as she watches Maura slide even closer to her, her hips on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"What then, Jane?" Maura asks, breathlessly.

"I curl my fingers just a bit, so my fingertips press slightly into the smooth wall. When I'm ready to go, I flick my wrist out to the side a little, so my thumb is-"

Frost bolts up out of the booth, his hands slamming into his ears. "I'm sorry! I'm so freaking sorry!" Panic flashes across his face as he looks to his partner and the doctor for mercy.

Jane's face crumples slightly as she looks at Frost. "It's cool, relax."

Frost looks from Jane to Maura, shock still plastered across his face. Why isn't she freaking out about him eavesdropping on them?

"It…it's cool?" He questions tentatively, still not sure that he is out of the woods.

Jane shrugs, "Yeah. Maura's going to help me out." She smiles at the doctor seated across from her, "She promised I could have her all evening tomorrow night." Jane gives her a small wink of thanks. The doctor beams back at her.

Frost gulps and pulls at the knot of the tie around his neck that suddenly feels too tight. "I uh…I don't know what to say about that."

"Well you should thank her, that's what you should do!" Jane says as she motions a hand towards the doctor. "Who else would cancel their plans on a Saturday night to fill in for Korsak on the bowling team so we don't have to forfeit."

Frost's jaw drops wide open, "Oh, yeah. Bowling. I forgot about that."

Jane's eyes narrow slightly as she looks at her partner. "What did you think we were talking about?"

Frost takes two steps backwards towards the door before he spins on his heels, "Nothing. See you tomorrow night."

"Is he okay to drive?" Maura questions, her brow furrowing adorably as she watches Frost's hasty retreat.

"Who the hell knows," Jane says as she shakes her head at the closing door.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura has always prided herself on her uncanny ability to multi-task, so her ears pick up the conversation mid-way through as she enters the bullpen, her nose still stuck in the folder as she scans the recently completed tox report they had been waiting for all Sunday afternoon. So much for a day off.

"Jane says her favorite spot is on her back." Frankie mutters as he slouches in the chair. "I find that hard to believe."

Frost shakes his head. "No way." He runs his finger under his chin.

"Everybody knows its right here on the neck. That's the best spot."

Korsak ponders out loud, "What about behind the ear?" Frankie nods in agreement.

"Oh, hey…I bet Dr. Isles could tell us where she really likes it," Frost muses as he notices Maura has joined them in the bullpen.

Maura's head snaps up from the report and she answers just as Jane pushes open the door behind her with a fresh cup of coffee in tow.

"I do always get a deep sensual growl out of Jane when I run my lips along the dip in the skin at the base of her spine, but technically the clitoris is still the area with the most neuro-transmitters to derive pleasure."

At the sound of the coffee cup hitting the floor, Jo Friday bounds around the corner of the desk where the three men had been watching her.

Jane's eyes widen in horror.

"You…were…talking about…the…dog…right?" Maura stutters as realization sets in on what she just uttered out loud in front of Jane's partners and brother.

"Yeah," Frost says as he physically has to bite his lip to keep from erupting in laughter.

"I'm…," Jane juts her thumb behind her uncomfortably, "you know…coffee…," she manages to get the words out as she backs out the door.

Maura watches the detective's hasty retreat. She spins around to the three expectant faces staring back at her.

"The good news is that our vic was clean. No drugs or alcohol in his system." Maura attempts to change the subject back to work.

Frankie tries desperately to wipe the grin from his face and remain professional. "And the bad news?"

Maura bends down and grabs Jo's leash. She sighs as she looks down the empty hall before taking a step in that direction, "I think my neuro-transmitters are going to be unstimulated for the foreseeable future."


	5. Chapter 5

Nerves of steel. Cool as a cucumber.

These are phrases people use to describe Detective Jane Rizzoli.

So why in the hell is she so goddamn nervous right now?

She doesn't want to admit it, but the ribbing this week from the guys has got her thinking.

Maybe this is going to be 'the weekend', after all.

It starts out innocent enough. Maura invites her to the family cabin for a weekend of outdoor adventure. It sounds fun: off-roading, hiking and lounging around on a raft as her feet dangle in the water.

That is, until Frost gets into her head and says it sounds like Maura has more than rest and relaxation on her mind for their little get-a-way. He hypothesis that the doctor is finally ready to quit avoiding their obvious attraction and bite the bullet. He thinks she's ready to do something Jane has been too chicken to do.

Well, that just pisses her off. Don't ever call her chicken.

Of course, she denies it. Says nothing is going on between them. Because there isn't. Not yet. But the flirting has been escalating to the point that both Frost and Korsak have caught her smiling like a school girl on more than one occasion.

And that is so fucking embarrassing. What will be even more embarrassing is if Maura is the first one to bridge the gap between friendship and something more. Her bad-assedness (is that even a word?) would take a major hit if word got out at the station that she sat on her heels while Maura took charge of the situation.

And she can't have that.

Still, this is huge. A major gamble that she's been reluctant to take in the past so she doesn't ruin the best friendship she's ever had.

She glances at her watch.

Fuck.

She's going to have to take action soon before they finish loading up the Prius for the road trip.

She takes a big breath and wipes her sweaty palms on the thighs of her jeans.

"What can I do?" Jane offers as she looks around the kitchen at the cooler and bags Maura has gathered. For one three-day weekend, she sure has a lot of stuff to load into her car.

Maura looks up briefly from her packing and nods towards the cooler. "Why don't you go ahead and put that beer on ice."

You don't have to ask Jane Rizzoli to ice beer more than once, so she gets to work sliding the dark bottles into the huge Coleman around plastic containers of vegetables and meat. She smirks a little when she sees the small container of already neatly partitioned orange wedges, just the perfect size to slide right down the narrow neck of the beer bottles.

"If I didn't know any better, it looks like you plan to get me drunk this weekend." Jane teases as she works to find a spot for the case of beer Maura has purchased.

Maura flicks her hair over her shoulder as she turns back to watch Jane load more bottles. "I just want to make sure you have a good time, Jane. That's my goal this weekend." Her eyebrows rise and fall, and Jane's not sure if the gesture is supposed to be seductive or teasing. Goddamn her.

Jane closes the lid and wipes her hands dry on a towel. "It sounds like you've got a lot of activities planned. I've been looking forward to this all week."

Maura's eyes brighten. "Me, too." She's clearly excited about this weekend.

"The weather is supposed to be fantastic. Perfect for all the outdoor activities. There are so many things I've wanted to show you for such a long time, Jane." She leans in and places her hand on the detective's arm. Her voice lowers slightly, like what she is about to say is top-secret. "If you don't mind getting a little dirty, I'd like to show you a couple of my favorite spots…topless," Maura's voice is scandalous as she tops off the sentence with that sinful shimmy of her shoulders she does every now and then.

A fire ignights between Jane's legs as she stares at the mischievous deep hazel eyes glimmering back at her. Jane's voice is smokey and raw as her eyes rake down the doctor's body.

"Maur, we don't need to drive four hours for you to show me your boobs. We can do that right here, right now if that's what you really want."

Maura's mouth opens and closes several times as she processes the words, completely caught off guard. She really didn't think Jane had it in her. She's spent weeks mulling over in her mind how to move things to the next level. Apparently, it was all for naught.

Finally she mutters a reply as she tries to feign nonchalance, "Um…I was talking about the Jeep." She wipes the smile off her mouth and shrugs, trying to keep her composure. "I meant we could take the top off the Jeep when we go riding on the trails. The trails I wanted to show you."

Jane's eyes are wide and streaked with panic. Her fists clench and release repeatedly at her side.  
Maura is intrigued. Jane appears more enraged than embarrassed.

"Um, I know that," the detective scoffs and hesitates, hoping it's not too noticeable. "I mean, it's not like I thought we would be taking the Prius off-road, right?"

Maura smiles and nods. She should feel bad about making Jane uncomfortable, but she's always found the Italian extremely irresistible when the fiery dark comes out in her eyes when she gets worked into a frenzy.

"Just for future reference, it's 'with the top down', not 'topless'," Jane says sharply as she runs her hands roughly through her hair. She visibly stiffens as she whirls around and tries to find something to keep busy and avoid the doctor's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maura says lightly, not really meaning it. She's thrilled that the ice between the two of them has finally been shattered. "Are you okay?"

"Yes…no," Jane groans and pulls at her hair again. "Augh! I'm not sure if I'm more mad about the fact that you've made me ride around in your Prius for the past four years," Jane shoots an arm out towards the driveway at the car. "…or more turned on by the fact that you own a Jeep." Jane looks at the doctor, waiting for a reaction.

Maura catches her teeth on her bottom lip as her eyes take in the flustered detective. Slowly her hands make their way to the top button of her blouse. She expertly slips the top button free, exposing more cleavage.

"Maybe I should just show you my tits to help you decide?"


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't go home. Her condo still didn't have running water.

She couldn't go to the Robber. The guys were still giving her shit about that damned viral video of her spilling her coffee.

She politely declined when Maura offered her the guest bedroom…again. She didn't want to be a bother. But when Maura sweetened the deal with the promise of a six-pack, she caved and climbed into the Prius.

Two beers later, the lanky detective was sprawled across Maura's couch, her feet dangling across the doctor's lap.

"You have no idea how relieved I am that the lawsuit was dropped. I don't know what I would have done if I had to hire that lawyer." Jane stared into the end of the bottle. Damn, the beer was going down smooth tonight.

Maura looked at her with concerned, deep hazel eyes, "Jane, I told you I would have helped. You don't need to worry about it. I'd do anything for you." Her hands patted Jane's legs sympathetically.

The detective's eyes rose playfully, "Anything?' she questioned, smirk firmly in place.

Maura squeezed the tanned flesh under her fingers gently before standing and grabbing her empty wine glass, "Anything." She repeated, her voice an octave deeper than usual.

Jane grinned at her, "Hey, Maur…would you moon me?"

Maura stopped in her tracks for a moment before turning around. She unfastened her belt and popped the button on her slacks. She hesitated before she undid the zipper the entire length. "Had I known tonight was going to be the night," she shrugged one shoulder, the corner of her mouth turned down slightly in disappointment, "I would have worn the set of lingerie I bought for this occasion."

Jane's eyes bulged at the doctor.

"A recent study conducted by Dutch scientists found that 87% of the time, sexual relationships start with caressing, either through clothing or on bare skin on the the upper portion of the torso, but I'm very open sexually, so this is fin-"

"Stop!" Jane yelled as the doctor started to push her slacks down her hips. Maura froze at the detective's outburst.

"I just wanted you to get me a beer." Jane thrust the empty bottle towards the doctor to show her. "You know…'Beer me', only I said 'Moon me' cause it's Blue Moon?" She smiled uncomfortably at Maura.

"Oh." Maura said sheepishly as she buttoned her slacks. "I'm sorry." She took the empty bottle from the detective and retrieved her a new one from the kitchen. She set the beer on the coffee table and sank back into the couch. "That was awkward." She clasped her hands over her face and mumbled, "I am always misreading social clues."

Jane took the beer and sat up a little straighter on the couch.

"No, it's fine…really, Maur."

The detective nursed the new beer as silence filled the room. Her brow crinkled in thought as she mulled over this new information.

Maura sighed deeply, the quiet finally getting to her. "Say something, Jane."

She was caught between the burning desire to know what color the special undergarments were (and how long ago the doctor bought them), yet flustered by the fact that Maura thought she was some weird sex-freak with an ass fetish.

"I am_** so**_ in that 87%." Jane said, ready to prove it. "The only thing that would be awkward is if I don't get to see the that special set of lingerie, _now that I know it exists_…," she drawled out as she glanced at her watch, "…in the next 5 minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep deprivation has pushed Jane to the edge of reason. It is just past 2 in the morning when she excuses herself from the bullpen to grab another coffee. As she makes her way back into the unit, it is clear the topic has changed from the murder investigation they are currently working.

"What about The Dirty Robber?" Frost throws it out there like it was a real possibility.  
"No! Maura would never forgive her." Frankie shakes his head.  
"Yeah, not cool." Korsak scoffs.

"Okay…what about the morgue?" He tries again.  
"Dude…the first time should be special. The morgue is not something Maura will look back on fondly." Frankie wonders how Frost could know so little about women.  
_Gross_, thinks Korsak.

The older detective rubs the coarse hair at his chin, "How about Jane's apartment? That would be a more intimate setting."  
Frankie pipes in, "Yeah, I could see Janie doing it there."

Jane, impatient with their little guessing game, shakes her head at the guys as she pushes through the door with a flourish. "Glad you all think I'm so romantic. Just so you know, I totally nailed her on the couch in her office the first time." Jane smiles smugly at everyone as she plops into her chair.

"So, not only are you wrong, but you're also late."

Frost and Korsak take sudden interest in the tile floor.

Frankie's eyebrows rise and his head cocks to the side, "Um…thanks for the info sis, but we were just trying to figure out where you were going to have Maura's surprise birthday party."


	8. Chapter 8

The promotion and the motorcycle had gone to his head. Maybe it was the musky smell of the leather or the squeaky sound his jacket made as he swayed his arms when he walked, he wasn't sure. But whatever it was, his confidence level was sky high. He was no longer just the younger Rizzoli. He was now a force to be reckoned with at BPD.

He may be the newest detective at the station, but he was determined to no longer be the butt of all the other detective's jokes. In fact, it was high time he started giving shit instead of always being on the receiving end of it.

So when he saw Jane slip quietly from the passenger side of Maura's car in the parking garage, he decided it was time to throw his weight around a little. She probably had one too many at the Robber last night and had to have Maura drive her home…again. It was the third time in the last two weeks he'd witnessed this morning routine. Jane really needed to learn how to hold her alcohol. She was starting to give the Rizzoli's a bad name.

Frankie slipped the key out of the ignition as he crawled off the bike. Time to start getting his digs in on his big sister.

He caught up with them at the coffee pot in the cafe. He sauntered up between them, hands thrust in his pockets, feeling a little cocky in his leather jacket and dirt on his big sister.

He looked Jane up and down. "You look like shit, sis. Rough night?" He teased. "Didn't get much sleep," she mumbled as she poured an obscene amount of sugar into her coffee, avoiding eye contact.

He turned to the doctor. "Morning Maura. Hey, I saw you and Jane come to work in the same car again this morning. You two dating now?" he said with a chuckle as he reached for a cup.

Maura spun around to look at him, her eyes wide. Obviously he'd touched on a nerve. So much for being funny.

"Apparently not. You'd think after she gave me three of the best orgasms of my life, dinner would be in order, wouldn't you?" Maura's hands landed on her hips as she stared expectantly at Jane.

Frankie stifled the gag reflux at the mention of his sister's sexual escapades.

"Apparently your sister doesn't do 'relationships', " Maura threw up the air quotes and glared at Jane, "But she has no problem keeping me up half the night writhing in my own kitchen, on my couch, pressed up against the washer-"

"Okay! I think he gets the picture, Maura," Jane cut in, trying to save a sliver of her dignity.

Frankie's face was frozen in a horrified expression.

Jane slapped a hand over her eyes and rubbed roughly down her face. "Thanks a lot Frankie. That's all I needed." She grumbled under her breath so that only he could hear her, "Way to out me, asshole."

"Is she for real?" Frankie whispered to Jane as he jutted a thumb towards the doctor.

Jane nodded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. It would have been so much easier if she had just had a hangover.

Frankie looked from Maura and back to Jane.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You're never going to do any better than her. Get your head out of your ass!" He said as he slapped a lid on his coffee.

He shrugged apologetically to Maura as he passed her, "All these years I thought she was the smartest Rizzoli." He looked back to shake his head at his sister, "You're startin' to make Tommy look like a genius, Jane."


	9. Chapter 9

Deleted Scene

The top of Maura's ass sank into the counter as she leaned back further, her hands gripping the counter top as her eyes studied the detective.

Jane stepped closer and her gaze trailed down tentatively as she considered what the doctor had just asked her to do in her kitchen.

"I dunno, Maura." Jane's voice was a little shaky, unsure. This was her first time, and she was nervous as hell.

"Please?" the doctor pouted, "I promise you'll enjoy this as much as I do." Jane still looked uncertain.

"Trust me," the doctor's voice was low and throaty.

_God damn her._

The last thing Jane wanted to do was disappoint the doctor. She'd do anything…at least once, for Maura.

She swallowed thickly as she lowered her hand, never breaking eye contact with the doctor.

She swirled her finger slowly around the opening, just barely grazing inside. Maura let out a soft grunt.

"You're going to have to go a little deeper, Jane."

The detective complied, pushing her finger in a little more until it was covered in unfamiliar slick, wetness. Her eyes closed briefly at the sensation. When she opened them, deep hazel stared back at her intently.

"Deep enough for you now, Maur?" she husked as she swirled her finger one more time.

"Oh yeah," the doctor breathed as she gripped the countertop at her sides, barely able to contain her excitement. She'd been waiting for this all week.

The corner of Maura's mouth turned up in a smile as she watched the detective tentatively bring her finger up close to her lips.

Maura reached out at the last moment, wrapping her hand around Jane's wrist and pulling her slick finger into her own mouth. Her tongue rolled around the detective's digit as she cleaned off the sticky sweetness.

"Umm," Maura moaned as she relinquished control of Jane's hand and licked her lips, savoring the taste.

It took the stunned detective a moment to recover from the sight of the doctor moaning and licking her lips before she buried her finger into wetness again to gather up her own taste.

Jane licked her finger clean as Maura watched her every move.

"So…," Maura smiled, a cocky lilt to her voice as she waited for Jane's reaction.

Jane smacked her lips and winced slightly. "You said it was an acquired taste," Jane shook her head slightly, knowing that the doctor was not going to be happy with her, "I just don't think I can do that again, Maur."

The doctor's jaw dropped, offended. "What didn't you like about it?"

"Honestly, Maur…it's a little yeasty."

Horrified, Maura's hand flew to her chest. "That's perfectly normal, you know."

Jane shook her head and waved her off, "It's okay, Maur. I'm sure it's fine." Jane fought the urge to spit the taste out of her mouth and into the sink. "Don't take it personally."

Maura let out a puff of air, resigned to the fact that Jane was done for the night.

"Will you try for me again sometime?" Jane turned around to see the small pout on the doctor's lips. "Some people prefer it in the morning."

Jane leaned back on to the counter and crossed her arms as she regarded the shorter woman. "Is this your way of inviting yourself to spend the night?"

Maura tilted her head slightly to the side and shrugged. "Maybe."

Jane waved a hand at her, already giving in to the doctor again. "Alright. But tomorrow I'm licking it off your finger."

Maura chuckled as she screwed the lid back on and slid the Marmite back into Jane's cupboard. "Tomorrow I think we'll use a knife," she turned and winked at Jane, "and possibly a piece of toast."


	10. Chapter 10

Police work wasn't always glamorous. They warned her about that at the academy, but it never deterred Jane.

She stared at the heap of file boxes stacked around her. Newspaper clippings, evidence reports, reams of witness statements…the sheer volume of paper was a little overwhelming. She'd been pouring through the boxes for hours. Frost left her alone in the dank basement over an hour ago, muttering something about him actually having a life.

Jane sighed heavily as she drug another box off the stack, it's bottom smacking the concrete floor with a thud as it landed next to her.

She licked her thumb and started leafing through more copies of old search warrants, squinting in the poor light of the records room. Her eyes flicked to the empty coffee cup to her left. With no steady stream of caffeine into her bloodstream, the quiet isolation in the file storage area was quickly lulling her to sleep.

Her eyelids bobbed once, then twice before she shook her head to try to snap out of it. She glanced around the empty room and frowned. A yawn sneaked up on her…then another. She slammed the folder shut on her lap and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

She needed a distraction.

She yanked out her phone and pulled up the familiar name.

_Maura was always good for a distraction_, Jane thought as she rested the back of her head onto the cold, concrete wall behind her. The medical examiner had been entering her thoughts quite a bit lately, as a matter of fact. She typed out the message and sent it on it's way.

**_J: What are you doing?_**

Maura let out a long breath, wiping at the perspiration on her face with the towel around her neck. Metal clanged as she opened her locker, almost masking the sound of her phone buzzing with the incoming text. A delicate finger slid across the screen, opening the message so she could read it as she peeled off layers of damp lycra clothing. She quickly typed back a response.

**_M: Taking off my clothes. I'm soaking wet._**

Jane snorted lightly as she typed her reply.

**_J: All hot 'n bothered are you, Doc?_**

She immediately regretted sending the message. What if Maura thought she was flirting?

**_M: Definitely hot. Maybe a little bothered…_**

Jane looked at the phone, her brow creased slightly at the cryptic response. Before she had a chance to type a response, her phone chimed with another message.

**_M: I've been thinking of you._**

A sharp intake of breath later, Jane fired off a rapid response, not taking the time to think before she pushed the 'send' key.

**_J: Was that with or without your clothes on?_**

Maura tilted her head quizzically. It was hard enough to read Jane's sarcasm in person, let alone over a text message.

**_M: Does it really matter?_**

Jane shook her head slightly and held the phone at arms length. Was Maura flirting now?

**_J: I guess not. What were you thinking about?_**

Her phone buzzed with a reply almost immediately.

**_M: I was thinking about your hands_**.

Jane's eyes widened as she read the message. Then they almost bulged out of her head as she read the next message that quickly followed.

**_M: More specifically, I was thinking about your fingers._**

Jane swallowed hard as she looked at her phone, the display still bright and glaring in the dingy basement lighting.

_Maura's been thinking about my fingers. Most likely while she's one floor away from me…potentially naked._

Endless possibilities were racing around in Jane's brain, bouncing so fast that she couldn't think of anything coherent to type back to the doctor. Her phone chimed with another message.

**_M: …and your mouth. I've been thinking about that a lot, too._**

Jesus. All thoughts of paperwork, murder and everything unrelated to breathing quickly vacated Jane's brain. She sat motionless, heartbeat hammering in her chest as a flush of warmth settled low between her legs. She flexed her shoulders and tried to remain composed (she's not sure why, it wasn't like anyone else was down here to see her get flustered). She typed back a quick response.

**_J: Good things or bad things?_**

She held her breath as she waited for the reply.

**_M: More like dirty things._**

Fuck. Jane stopped breathing altogether. Her eyes slammed closed. Was this really happening? Her phone chimed again and her eyes flew open as she eagerly read the next message.

**_M: Very dirty things involving your tongue._**

_Holy fuck_. Jane wiped at the sweat beads that had rapidly formed on her forehead. The tingling sensation between her thighs intensified.

**_J: Are you just going to think about these dirty things with my fingers and tongue, or are you going do something about it?_**

Jane's chest was tight, heightened awareness flooded her entire body as she eagerly waited for the doctor's response.

**_M: Oh, I fully intend to do something about it. Just thinking about it has been driving me crazy._**

Jane wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she tried to calm herself down enough to type back a reply. Her fingers trembled above the screen as she quickly tried to recall every room in the building with lockable doors and no cameras.

**_J: Okay. When and where_**.

She stared at the phone, waiting for directions from Maura.

**_M: Now, right where you are. We can do this over the phone._**

A rush of air escaped her lungs as all sense of reason quickly left Jane's mind.  
Her hand moved of it's own volition as it snaked it's way under the waistband of her pants. She scrunched further down the wall as her legs opened, spreading wider. It wasn't until her fingertips pushed past the thin elastic band of her underwear that she even thought to take one last frantic look around the room to make sure she was still alone.  
Her phone chimed again just as she hit dampness.

**_M: I put a little something for you in your jacket pocket when you weren't looking earlier today to help you along._**

A jolt of excitement ran up Jane's spine, igniting every nerve ending in its wake. She rolled her lip between her teeth to stop the moan from sliding out from her throat.

_Mother fu…is it a sexy picture? A provocative note? Please let it be a picture…please let it be a picture, _the thought ran on a constant loop as Jane dropped the phone on floor and furiously dug through her jacket pockets with her free hand while her other hand's pace picked up in anticipation of the treasure she was about to uncover.

Jane's eyes nervously scanned the room as she slipped the flat object out of her jacket.

Her fingers came to a halt. Jane cocked her head to the side as she held up the small foil package.

It was a disinfectant wipe. _What the hell?_

**_J: And how is this supposed to help me along? I was almost there._**

She scooted back up and turned the packet around in her hands, perplexed as to why the doctor would think this was necessary.

**_M: I know you have a propensity for licking your fingers as you thumb through case files. Those older files are filled with copious amounts of bacteria and the older photocopies contain higher levels of toxic ink._**

Jane swallowed uncomfortably as she read the message. Her eyes darted down to her rumpled lap. _Shit._

She quickly worked to stuff her shirt back into her pants where it had worked loose and straightened her belt. She ran a hand through her hair roughly, tugging at the roots as she read the next message.

**_M: You should wipe your fingers frequently so you don't ingest anything harmful._**

_Son of a bitch_. She huffed in frustration, mad at herself. Jane flipped a mass of black curls over her shoulder as she typed back a response.

**_J: Okay. Thanks. That was very thoughtful._**

She exhaled and started to relax, glad she hadn't typed anything lewd earlier.  
Maura slid the soft cotton t-shirt over her head and tugged it down over still damp skin. She glanced at her phone, her eyes squinting deep in thought. Her head tilted slightly as she typed out her next message.

**_M: Jane, what did you mean by 'I was almost there?'_**

The detective's eyebrows shot up towards the ceiling as she read the words. Panic settled in the pit of her stomach..

**_J: Uh, just that I am almost done here. Ready to call it a night._**

Maura frowned at the empty body wash container in her hand before she tossed it into the trash. It wasn't like her to forget to replenish her supplies. She'd have to get cleaned up once she got home. She picked up her phone and read Jane's text.

**_M: Oh, good. Would you like to come home with me? I need to get a shower, then drinks?_**

Jane groaned, her grip tightening on the phone as her eyes slammed shut once again. Visions of Maura…soapy and wet, hands roaming over silky smooth skin flashed behind Jane's eyes.  
Her hand pushed underneath her belt once again.

**_J: Just give me 10 min and I'll be done._**


End file.
